Love and Murder
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Money. Fame. Love. The boys of Big Time Rush seemed to be making it big. The only problem seemed to be Gustavo and his temper. Gustavo is found dead in his mansion. Perhaps he pushed them over the edge that day. A string of murders? A spreading of lies? What is going on with Big Time Rush? Kogan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's Love and Murder! Im very excited for this story! A couple warnings: character death, innuendos to risque themes, pairings, and cursing. I would like to dedicate this story to 12345deviant, Sasuke315, and DrowningInTheRainbow, all of who helped me greatly with this story. Please read, favorite, and review. Let me know how it is! Thanks so much! **

_CHAPTER 1: Together, and Only Together_

"Boys get up!" Mrs. Knight called as she flipped the bacon that was in the frying pan. She heard no response from the three rooms that contained: Logan and Kendall in one, James and Carlos in the other, and Katie who had the third room to herself. "I'm cooking breakfast." Mrs. Knight hardly had the words out of her mouth when Carlos came running into the kitchen. "Carlos, go get dressed." she told him as Carlos stood there in nothing but a pair of boxers and his helmet. He nodded sleepily and walked back to his room.

"Morning Mrs. Knight. Sorry I didn't hear you, I was reading my newest medical drama." Logan apologized walking into the kitchen completely awake and fully dressed. He smiled and took some plates out of the cupboard.

"Oh, that's okay sweetie. The others are obviously still asleep." Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes as she checked the clock. "But they better be getting ready or **THEIR BACON AND EGGS WILL GET COLD**!" she yelled the last part making sure the other boys heard her.

"We're getting up mom!" Kendall yelled back from behind his bedroom door. Mrs. Knight just shook her head and Logan chuckled. Several seconds later they heard someone pounding on a door.

"Carlos hurry up! I'm never going to get my hair done if you don't get out of the bathroom!" James screamed as he kept hitting the door with his fists. Katie walked into the kitchen.

"Carlos in the bathroom?" Katie guessed taking a seat at the head of the table. Logan nodded.

"You can use ours." Kendall offered as he walked past the pretty boy.

"You don't have any 'cuda products in your bathroom!" James complained. "All mine are in this bathroom, and that's why Carlos needs to hurry-" the door swung open and Carlos stepped out of the steaming bathroom.

"All yours." Carlos smiled patting his best friend on the back. James' eye twitched slightly as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kendall laughed and walked into the kitchen with Carlos.

"Good morning Mrs. Knight/Mom." they said at the same time while taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning boys." she replied setting a plate of food in front of them. Logan and Katie already had a mouthful of eggs.

"Good morning Logie." Kendall said. The boy just smiled since his mouth was full. He was too polite to talk with food in his mouth. Kendall pressed a kiss to the side of the smart boys head making Carlos scrunch up his nose.

"Ew, not at the table." Carlos complained playfully. Kendall stuck out his tongue.

"I'm with Carlos on that one." James butted in taking a seat at the table.

"Wow James. You got in and out of the bathroom quickly. That must be a record!" Kendall gushed sarcastically. Logan, Katie, and Carlos giggled while James pouted a little.

"Settle down boys, Katie, and eat your food." Mrs. Knight scolded setting a plate in front of James. They did as they were told and they all, minus Mrs. Knight and Katie, got ready to go to Rocque Records.

* * *

The four boys of Big Time Rush walked slowly into Gustavo's office. They already knew what was in store for them today. It was the same routine everyday: getting yelled at, getting yelled at, and oh yeah, getting yelled at.

"Dogs, today we are going to work on recording! So get in there and sing me something I'm not too embarrassed to record!" Gustavo bellowed.

"Well good morning to you too Gustavo." Kendall retorted. The little vein on Gustavos neck, that stuck out when he got angry, popped out and throbbed.

"**JUST GO SING**!" he screamed his face growing red. The boys quickly ran to the sound booth and squeezed in.

"Maybe if we sing really good-" Carlos started to speak but Logan interrupted him.

"Well."

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"If we sing really well." Logan corrected the Latinos horrible grammar.

"Whatever nerd. Maybe if we sing really good, we might be able to leave early!" Carlos smiled. Logans face fell and he looked slightly hurt from being called a nerd. Kendall wrapped an arm around the smart boy's waist and kissed his cheek, making him blush hard.

"Gustavo would never do that. He's too much of an a-" James started to say, before he realized Gustavo was listening to their conversation. He cleared his throat before "finishing" his sentence. "A hard working guy..." Gustavo glared at him, obviously not buying the words chosen to finish his sentence. James chuckled nervously.

"How about we get to that singing?" he laughed again before grabbing a fruit water and chugging half the bottle.

"Elevate, from the top!" Gustavo yelled before turning on the music.

* * *

Several hours later the four boys stumbled out of the sound booth. They were beyond beat and exhausted. "Well I guess we're done for the day. I want you all here at the crack of dawn tomorrow ready to work a thousand times harder than you did today!" Gustavo told them. The vein on his neck throbbed again as the boys started to grumble and complain. "Stop complaining and just do it!" he roared. James' eye twitched a little as Gustavo glared at the four of them. He was so tired and Gustavo pushing them to their breaking point. Even sweet, innocent, happy-go-lucky Carlos looked plain out irritated. Logan just looked like he was about to start crying. Kendall narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Gustavo took a deep breath before he continued to yell at the boys.

"You two need to stay away from each other while you're in public," Gustavo said pointing at Logan and Kendall, "you need to stop wearing that helmet all together," Gustavo sneered at the Latino, "and you need tostop pulling out that comb and mirror during interviews and photo shoots!" Gustavo snatched the lucky comb that happened to be in James' hand that very moment.

"That's neither your choice nor any of your business Gustavo." Kendall told him tightening his arm around his Logan.

"Kendalls right, it's really none of your business." James added grabbing his lucky comb out of Gustavos fat, grubby hand. Carlos nodded and tapped his helmet twice in agreement. Gustavo gave all the boys the evil eye.

"You heard what I said. And because of your comments, you boys can now run back to the Palm Woods!" Gustavos voice rose in volume, if that was even possible. The boys mouths fell open. They couldn't believe Gustavo was making them run to the Palm Woods after they had just worked their butts off rehearsing. "And keep your arms above your head!" Gustavo laughed an evil glint in his eye. They groaned as they started their long trek back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

An hour later the boys finally made it home. They stood in the parking lot for a few moments, taking deep breaths. If they thought they were exhausted before, then they were way fucking past exhausted now.

"I'm hungry." Carlos complained once he got his breath back. The other boys laughed but agreed as they walked towards the Big Time Rush mobile.

"I can't believe he's trying to tell us what we can and can't do!" James huffed as he inspected his lucky comb for any damages.

"Yeah, he is really starting to get out of control." Logan agreed climbing into the drivers seat of the vehicle. Kendall jumped into the passenger seat while James and Carlos both got in the back.

"It's not fair that you always get to ride in the front." Carlos whined to Kendall.

"Well I want to sit next to my Logie and he's the only one who can drive. But when James starts driving and you two start dating, then you can ride up here all you want." Kendall replied, laughing as both Carlos' and James' face scrunched up in disgust.

"We would never...go out! That's just...gross and...raunchy!" James shuttered. Logan and Kendall laughed at James' choice of words.

"I agree with that! Besides, I could do so much better than James." Carlos replied smugly.

"No you couldn't! I would be the best thing you ever had!" the pretty boy argued.

"Sure." Carlos drew out the word and rolled his eyes.

"It's true!" James said as he punched the Latino in the arm. Carlos punched him back, and soon they were somehow in a wrestling match while their seatbelts were still buckled.

"Guys! Guys, stop! I'm driving!" Logan yelled trying to concentrate on the road. Carlos and James protested slightly, but they still stopped their fighting. They soon arrived at McDonalds. When they stepped out of the car Kendall instantly grabbed Logans hand, James pulled out his lucky comb, and Carlos adjusted his helmet that was already on his head.

"Wait, you guys. Remember what Gustavo said?" Logan asked reluctantly pulling his hand away from Kendalls, "We might not agree with it, but we should still do it. I mean, deep down he does have our best interest."

"Deep, deep, deep down." Kendall sighed. He pouted as walked beside Carlos, so he wouldn't be tempted to use any public display of affection with his boyfriend. Carlos unwillingly took off his helmet and stuck it in his bag. He frowned as he ran his fingers through his exposed hair. James continued to brush his hair with his lucky comb, seemingly unaware of the conversation happening beside him.

"James." Carlos warned. James groaned as he begrudgingly put away his comb, and they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Once they finished eating their food, they headed back to the Palm Woods. When they finally reached their apartment, they found that Mrs. Knight and Katie weren't anywhere to be found. Kendall quickly found a note taped to the fridge.

"Went to the movies with Katie. There's pizza in the fridge. You should all me in bed by ten. Love, Mom/Mrs. Knight." Kendall read aloud. Carlos all but ran to the fridge and grabbed the food.

"Mmm, so good." Carlos said through his mouthful of pizza. James shook his head and laughed.

"We just ate." the pretty boy reminded him.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" Carlos replied trying to justify his actions before taking another slice. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Where's Logan?" Carlos asked stuffing a second piece of pizza into his mouth.

"That's a good question." Kendall replied. He grabbed the pizza box and placed it into the fridge to make sure they still had some food left for dinner. He then went to find his boyfriend. "Logan?" Kendall knocked on Logan and his bedroom door before opening it. He found the smart boy laying on his own bed reading. Logan looked up for a brief second and gave Kendall one of his famous side smiles before he returned to his book. "Carlos almost ate all the pizza Mom left us for supper." Kendall giggled taking a seat next to Logan. The smart boy chuckled.

"We just ate." he replied. They both laughed uncontrollably. Once their laughter had died down, they just sat together in silence. "Are you mad at me for enforcing what Gustavo said?" the smart boy asked quietly. Kendall was slightly caught off guard by his question.

"What? No, of course not!" the blonde replied quickly. "I could never be mad at you. I mean it sucks, it really sucks, but it's not that big of a deal. I love you too much to be mad about something as stupid as that." Kendall told him. Logans smiled and his cheeks heated up slightly. He raised his chocolate eyes to meet Kendalls emerald green ones.

"I love you too." the smart boy whispered. He leaned in and slowly kissed the taller boy...

* * *

"Yes! I beat you!" Carlos cried out as he jumped up and fist pumped the air.

"You cheated!" James argued, a deep scowl etched onto his face. He slammed his controller down onto the coffee table and stood up.

"No I didn't! You're just a sore loser!" Carlos replied sticking out his tongue.

"Am not!" James growled as he pushed Carlos.

"Are to!" Carlos yelled as he pushed James back. The pretty boy pushed Carlos onto the couch and jumped on top of him. He gave the Latino a victorious smile, which caused Carlos to head butt him.

"Ow!" James cried out letting go of the other boy and falling back towards the other end of the couch. Carlos took this as an opportunity to pin James down. Unfortunately for Carlos, James was much stronger than he was and easily got free.

_"You're_ the cheater!" Carlos hollered throwing the actual first punch. It landed squarely on James' jaw making the pretty boy stagger backward. An angry glint flashed in James' eyes, and he growled before throwing his own punch that hit Carlos in the eye. Carlos cursed as he threw a round of blind punches into the pretty boys face, chest, and arms. James tried to protect himself and fight back at the same time. Suddenly he was being harshly pushed to the ground and Carlos had his arms held behind his back.

"Enough!" Kendall shouted tightening his hold on Carlos' arms. James stood up and rubbed his still aching jaw. "I'll let go if you promise not to hit James again." Carlos nodded his head and the blonde let go. "You both need to stop fighting!" Kendall yelled at them. James and Carlos turned toward the blonde and really noticed him for the first time. He was dressed in only a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his hair was ruffled and messy, his lips were red, and his cheeks were tinted pink. "You guys were so loud that you...you, uh...you _woke_ Logan and I up! This is ridiculous! Get over whatever you two are fighting about and GO TO BED!" he screamed before almost enthusiastically storming back to Logan and his bedroom. Carlos and James glared at each other. They were so angry with each other that they didn't even want to sleep in the same room. James flopped down on the couch as Carlos ran to their bedroom slamming the door behind him. They both grumbled and though about each other with disgust as they fell asleep.

* * *

"**OH MY GOD**!" Logan screamed as he turned on the living room t.v. Almost instantly, Kendall came rushing into the room with a hockey stick in his hand, James came running out of his bathroom holding his lucky comb like a knife in one hand and his razor in the other, and Carlos stumbled into the living room half asleep with his helmet on his head and barring a bat in his hands. All three of them glanced at the smart boy and looked around the living room for an intruder.

"Babe, what are you yelling for?" Kendall asked as the three boys set their "weapons" down on the empty couch. Logan just looked from the t.v. to Kendall, then back to the t.v. A picture of Gustavo appeared at the top right corner of the screen next to the news anchor.

"Turn it up." James said. Logan still had the remote in his hand, but he didn't show any sign of hearing what James had said. Kendall reached out and slowly pulled the remote from the brunettes grasp. He quickly turned the volume up.

_"The famous record producer, Gustavo Rocque, was found murdered in his mansion this morning. Rocque was famous for the hit single Yard Squirrels, the 90s boy band Boy-Quake, and his newest heartthrob sensation Big Time Rush. Rocque is also known for producing several platinum records and for his explosive temper. The police have no leads on the case and we don't have any other details at this time. In other news..."_ Kendall switched the TV off. The four boys all turned to each other with their mouths gaping open with equally surprised looks.

"I-i can't believe it." Carlos stuttered out. Logan shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Me neither." James replied. Kendall pulled Logan close to his side. The smart boy wrapped his arms around Kendalls torso and buried his face into his boyfriends chest.

"Why would someone do this?" Logan asked his voice slightly muffled by Kendalls shirt.

"I don't know." Kendall replied rubbing his boyfriends back. Out of nowhere Carlos slung his arm around the two lovebirds joining the hug. Kendall placed a comforting arm around Carlos' shoulder. James hesitated before shrugging his shoulders and joining his best friends. Carlos placed a small tentative hand on the pretty boys back. James gave him a small smile. "We can get through this together." Kendall told them all as the leader in him came out. "Together, and only together."

* * *

**Please review, I'm very nervous for this story! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I dont think the first chapter went over so well :( I'm not sure if I'm going to continue after this. Please review letting me know if i should or not. **

_CHAPTER 2: Is One of Us Next?_

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all walked out of the funeral home together. They had tears in their eyes as they climbed into a limo that had been waiting for them. Everyone who knew Gustavo had been at his funeral. Reporters who had no morals snapped pictures and asked various questions all throughout the service. Gustavo had an open casket. Luckily clothes could cover up the multiple stab wounds that had killed him. Unfortunately, the case was still open. There were still no leads and no confessions.

The boys were silent during the ride back to the Palm Woods. Logan laid his head on Kendalls shoulder, and Kendall wrapped his arm around Logans waist. Tears were still constantly streaming down Carlos' face. The Latino was extremely sensitive and so naive. It was sad to see him so upset. James turned to Carlos and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into the pretty boys neck as his sobs echoed throughout the limo. Who could do this to Gustavo? Yeah, Gustavo wasn't the nicest person, or the happiest person, or the most positive person, or... Okay, so Gustavo had a lot of faults, but was it really bad enough for someone to murder him?

"Shhh." James gently shushed, rubbing Carlos' back. The Latinos crying must have been contagious, because before long Logan started crying again as well. Kendall tightened his arm around the smart boy.

"It's okay Logie." he whispered kissing the boys hair. A single tear fell from Kendalls eye. He couldn't stand Logan being so upset. He looked up in time to see James hastily wipe a few stray tears off his own cheeks. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, time seemed to stand still. Everything that just happened seemed to hit them, and the four boys of Big Time Rush cried together.

* * *

The limo finally reached the Palm Woods. Heartless paparazzi stood waiting for them at the front entrance. It was disgusting how insensitive people could be. Couldn't they see that the boys were mourning? Well, then again, were they really mourning? Of course they were upset that Gustavo was dead, but was it more out of shock that he was murdered then actual grief over his death?

Kelly evidently told the driver to go to the back entrance, because soon the limo was turning around. When they reached a secluded area the limo stopped.

"Okay boys, here we are. I'll call you later." Kelly told them as she finally rolled down the divider between the front and the back seats. Her eyes were puffy and her voice was raspy. It was obvious that they had been crying. Each of the boys nodded and offered a small goodbye. Logan instantly grabbed Kendalls hand as they walked towards the back stairs. James draped a secure arm around Carlos slightly surprising him. They all climbed the stairs until they reached the second floor. Kendall peeked his head out to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't.

"They are right in front of the door waiting for any sign of us. Those bastards." Kendall spat as he reported the situation. James sighed and ran back down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Carlos called after him. He received no reply. They looked down the stairs wondering if they should follow him when they heard a loud commotion coming from the hallway. Kendall looked around the corner just in time to see the flock of paparazzi running after James.

"He was causing a distraction." Kendall informed the two other boys. They hurried to their apartment and quickly got inside. Several minutes later a very out of breath James entered 2J.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked. James nodded, bending over at the waist and taking deep breaths. "Come on. You should lay down." the Latino told him. He grabbed the pretty boys hand and pulled him to their shared bedroom. Kendall and Logan gave each other a look before shrugging it off. Whatever was happening between those two was fine by them.

"I'm going to go lay down too." Logan yawned. He held out his hand, silently asking Kendall to come with him. Kendall grabbed the appendage and led them to their shared bedroom. They laid down and Kendall instantly wrapped his arms around the smart boy. "I love you." Logan whispered laying his head on Kendalls chest.

"I love you too. More than anything." he whispered back.

* * *

"Do you think they'll catch him?" Carlos asked from his bed. James rolled over to face the Latino.

"Who?"

"Do you think the police will catch whoever killed Gustavo?" Carlos elaborated. James thought for a moment before answering.

"I think they will."

"What if the person comes after one of us next?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But how?" Carlos asked his voice rising slightly. James could tell that the Latino was genuinely scared. The pretty boy climbed out of his own bed and walked to Carlos'.

"Because, even if he does come after us, I will protect you." James whispered. Carlos' breath hitched as James' face inched closer and closer to his own. James paused when their lips were barely brushing against each other. He wanted to make sure Carlos had the opportunity to decide if this is what he wanted.

Without really thinking, Carlos closed the distance between himself and his best friend. Their lips met and they slowly but surely began to move their lips in sync. After several moments they both pulled away wide eyed. What did this mean? They were best friends. Was this friends with benefits or was this love...?

"I..." James tried to say something, but he just didn't know what to say. Carlos seemed to have the same problem. The Latino scooted over to the other side of his bed. James seemed to take the hint and he turned to leave. He felt ashamed. He acted on some stupid feelings that just seemed to come out of nowhere, and now he, The James Diamond, was being _rejected._ He was being turned down by his best friend, the one that he might possibly be in love with...

"James." Carlos called out. James turned around hopeful, but the look on Carlos' face squashed the thought instantly. "That…that didn't mess up our friendship right?"

"Right. Good night Carlos." James replied, trying to hold back his tears as he climbed back into his bed.

"Good night Jay." Carlos chirped back. At that moment James realized that he was in fact in love with his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks to those of you have reviewed! I thought this story would make a bigger splash, but I guess not. Oh well. For those who are reading this, enjoy and review?**

_CHAPTER 3: And Your New Producer Is..._

Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan filed into the limo that was parked behind the Palm Woods. The vehicle slowly made its way to RCM CBT Global Net Sanoid. Today, they were going to find out what was going to happen to Big Time Rush. Now that Gustavo was...gone, who knows what was going to happen to them. Once they reached their destination the four boys, plus Kelly, got out of the limo and walked into the building. They took the elevator to the very top floor where Griffins office was. Kelly walked over to the receptionist and told her that they were there for their meeting. The young, busty, blonde woman told them that _'it would only be a few minutes'_ and to _'please take a seat in the waiting area'_. Carlos smiled at her, and she smiled back. James narrowed his eyes.

"Do you guys need anything?" the receptionist asked the four boys and Kelly. Everyone shook their heads no, except Carlos that is.

"No thank you." he gave her a smile, "What's your name?" She blushed.

"I'm Stacy." she replied.

"Well hi Stacy, I'm Carlos." he introduced himself. She gave a small giggle.

"Hi Carlos." she replied. He smiled at her and she swooned. James could have sworn he could literally see red he was so angry. Did this bimbo think she could just give a little giggle and steal his man? If so then she had another thing coming. He stood up and stormed past the two, making sure his shoulder hit the girls shoulder hard.

The 'few minutes' ended up being an excruciating half-hour, well not for Carlos. He and the receptionist made eye contact the whole time. They would look at each other and Carlos would smile, then she would look away blushing. It was disgusting. Eventually they were ushered into Griffins office. They all took a deep breath not knowing what they were about to walk into.

"Hello boys, Kelly." Griffin greeted. Kelly gave a polite hello as Logan and Carlos gave him a small wave and Kendall and James gave him a curt nod. "Would you like some fruit water or perhaps a pair of warm pants?" Griffin asked as he stepped out of his own pants and slid on some nice warm ones.

"No thank you Griffin. Please forgive me, but we really just want to know what's going to happen with Big Time Rush." Kelly replied. Her knuckles were white as she held tightly onto her clipboard. Kendall was holding Logans hand, and Logan was squeezing his hand back so hard it was a miracle Kendalls face wasn't contorted in pain. James had taken a seat, and was sitting a little too close to a certain Latino. They were all obviously nervous about what Griffin would say next.

"Well the good news is that Big Time Rush will not be broken up. Everything will be exactly the same, will except the fact that you will have a different producer. I have made a deal with one of our biggest rivals. He has agreed to be your new producer as long as he owns half of Big Time Rush. I felt that was fair, so I agreed." The boys all looked at Griffin as he spoke. They all sighed in relief when he said the band was safe, but he also said a rival would be their new producer. That meant their new producer was...

"HAWK?!" the four boys and Kelly all but screamed at the same time.

"I finally own Big Time Rush!" Hawk cried out as he entered Griffins office.

"Half of Big Time Rush." Griffin corrected.

"Well then, I want to own these two." Hawk pointed his fingers at Logan and James.

"Well that's not fair. I should be able to pick who I want since I made them!" Griffin argued.

"But I'm the guest!" The four boys and Kelly just watched while Griffin and Hawk argued over which half of Big Time Rush they owned. "I want Jamez."

"My name is James!" James spoke up, his hands instantly flying up to cover his so-called 'thin' lips.

"Fine, but I want the bad boy." Griffin replied.

"Does it really matter who owns who? You each own half, end of story!" Kendall finally butted in once he had heard enough bickering.

"Fine." Hawk and Griffin both grumbled defeated.

"You boys will now be working at my studio. See you there tomorrow at nine o'clock." Hawk told them. He made his annoying 'ca'ing sound before leaving the office.

"How could you let Hawk own half the boys?! He's going to change everything!" Kelly asked her face full of disbelief. Griffin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Money is money." Carlos' mouth fell open. He couldn't believe Griffin had just said that. Did that mean Griffin never did care about the well-being of Big Time Rush? What a selfish bastard. Carlos' blood began to boil. Griffin was supposed to support the boys. He was supposed to care about what happened to the them! Carlos stood up and promptly stormed out of the office. James, Logan, Kendall, and Kelly stared after him. They had never seen Carlos so mad, but they couldn't blame him. With one last glare at the man who once owned all of Big Time Rush but now only owned half, the four reaming people hurried after Carlos.

* * *

"I just can't believe he sold two of us to Hawk!" Carlos fumed.

"It's not like he sold two of us Carlos. He just sold half of Big Time Rushes rights and shares." Logan replied correcting the Latino. His comment only made things worse.

"Shut up Logan! This is serious. I'm just trying to vent, but you have to show off your smartness!" Carlos growled.

"Hey! Don't yell at Logan. He was just trying to help you understand!" Kendall replied defending his boyfriend.

"Well maybe Logan should just let Carlitos believe whatever he wants to believe." James inputted. All of a sudden the four boys started fighting, and it wasn't their normal fighting either. It was full on _'I'm going to kick your fucking ass'_ fighting.

Carlos was the one to throw the first punch. He socked Logan in the eye. His action made Kendall punch the Latino back. By Kendall doing this, James kicked Kendall, and Logan would slap James. This went on back and forth for quite a while before there was a very loud "OW!".

"Oh my God, Logie, are you okay?" Kendall asked, instantly letting go of Carlos' foot and running to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I think so- **OW**!" Logan cried out again when Kendall touched his wrist.

"Is it broken? Maybe we should go to the hospital? Do you think you can stand up? Are you okay? Will your wrist be okay? Logan?!" Kendall fired off a round of questions aimed at the smaller boy. Why was it that whenever there was something, anything dealing with Logan, his brain turned to mush and he couldn't think straight?

"I think it's just sprained. It will be fine. I just need some ice." Logan replied. Kendall didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly rushed to the freezer and filed a bag with ice. When he was done, he quickly returned to his boyfriend. "Thanks." Logan mumbled, wincing as he placed the bag on his wrist.

"Logan, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." James apologized. He actually looked genuinely sorry.

"You know what James? I bet you aren't sorry at all! You know good and well Logan isn't as strong as you are, but you still had to push far enough to sprain his wrist!" Kendall growled. His eyes flashed with anger, and his hands were balled into fists.

"It's okay Kendall. Just let it go." Logan spoke up reaching up and grabbing Kendalls wrist. Kendall looked at his boyfriend with surprise.

"Yeah, Kendall, just let it go." James copied. Kendalls eyes flashed with anger. He wanted nothing more than to just say okay and lay with Logan on the couch and kiss his forehead every time the boy moaned in pain, but he was too angry. His famous Knight temper was getting the best of him. He walked right up to James and punched the pretty boy hard in the gut. James lurched forward groaning in pain. Kendall stormed off to his and Logans room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kendall?" Logan called softly. "Thanks a lot James." Logan grumbled turning on the couch so he was facing away from the two boys.

"Maybe you should just leave, James." Carlos suggested. James' face fell slightly before he slowly left the apartment holding his bruised stomach. Carlos sighed. "Do you want me to get Kendall?" Carlos offered.

"No. Its fine." Logan mumbled. He pressed the ice firmly on to his wrist.

"Okay. Good night then, Logie."

"Goodnight Carlitos."

* * *

This was all Griffins fault. He just had to hire Hawk as their new producer. Now the boys were fighting and arguing. Honestly, without Gustavo, they thought their lives would be easier. Now it just seemed like it was getting worse. The problem was no longer Gustavo, it was now Griffin.

Speaking of Griffin, he was sitting in his office getting ready to go home. He straightened his desk plate. He smiled at the charts that were on the other side of his office. Even though the economy was bad, he was still making money. He sorted through the supplies on his desk, making sure all the pencils and pens were in their proper places. He flipped through the contract with Hawk concerning Big Time Rush. He was just about to get up from his chair when a wire was wrapped tightly around his neck. He didn't even get a chance to fight back when a deep cut was sliced into his neck by the straight wire. The person released the wire and Griffins upper body slumped down onto his desk. Blood quickly drained from his neck, ruining everything on his desk including the contract. The murder smiled before quietly slipping out of the building unnoticed.

**A/N: Leave who you think the killer is in your review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews! This will already knock out some of you who guessed who the killer was :D! So read, ad review?**

_C__HAPTER 4: Make Myself Not Love You_

The death of Griffin really scared Big Time Rush. First Gustavo was stabbed, then Griffins throat was slit, did that mean one of them was next? Two funerals in one week was really taking its toll on all of them. Kelly no longer looked happy. Her eyes no longer held the humorous spark that they usually held. Logans arm was in a sling from a fall down a flight of stairs. Kendall flipped out when the accident happened, and he pretty much blew up at Carlos since it was his stunt that went wrong and caused Logan to fall. After that Kendall followed Logan around more and more, almost like a lost puppy. He tried to help the smart boy, but Logan always insisted he could do everything himself. Of course Kendall wouldn't let up, which led them to fighting all the time. Carlos and James hadn't talked about what had happened between them. That wasn't from a lack of Carlos trying at least. Something always seemed to interrupt him. Whether it was one of them having something to do or someone walking in on their conversation, it just seemed like the conversation wasn't meant to happen, but Carlos wasn't going to let up. He needed to make sure that kiss didn't change anything. He needed his best friend.

* * *

"Do you want some help?" Kendall asked Logan as the smart boy pulled on his shirt.

"No, I've got it." Logan grunted struggling to get his arm through the right hole.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked making his way over to the smart boy, ready to help.

"I'm positive!" Logan spat, quickly, and painfully, shoving his arm through the shirt and storming out of the room. Kendall sighed as he took a seat on his bed. Logan had been so stressed out lately with the murders, hurting his arm, and the constant fighting. It was just his defense mechanism to put up his walls and to shut everyone out. Even though he knew that, Kendall couldn't help but feel like it was personal. The blonde lay back in the bed. He couldn't deny that being with Logan had changed him. He was so protective over the smart boy and he seemed to always be following him around. If people didn't know any better, they might think Kendall was the submissive one. That might not be a good thing.

* * *

"Hey Carlos." James greeted as the Latino entered the kitchen.

"Hey," Carlos replied, "I was just thinking, maybe we should talk...about...you know..."

"Yeah, we should." James agreed. They kind of stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I think-" "Look, I really-" they both started to talk at the same time. Carlos' face flushed and James adverted his eyes.

"You can go ahead." James said giving the Latino a small almost shy smile.

"Okay, well, I-" At that moment Logan walked, or rather stomped, into the kitchen. He tried to grab a bowl from the cupboard, but it was a near impossible with only one arm.

"Here, let me get that for you." James said, easily grabbing the bowl. The pretty boy felt bad for Logan. Instead of being thankful though, Logan glared at James.

"I'm going out." He grumbled, slamming the front door on his way out. James just sort of stood there holding the bowl, and Carlos looked just plain confused. They looked at each other trying to figure out whether they should go after the boy or continue their conversation.

"I'm not gay James. I don't know why that kiss happened, but it didn't mean anything to me. I know you're bi, and I'm fine with that. I just wanted to say that so it doesn't mess up our friendship." the Latino spewed out. He actually looked kind of shocked that he had actually said all that. James looked away, but he slowly nodded.

"I understand Carlos. It's okay. It didn't mess up our friendship, it didn't mean anything to me either. It was just a heat of the moment thing." It pained James to lie to his best friend, but what choice did he have?

"Good." Carlos smiled patting his best friend on the back. James forced himself to smile back. Carlos grabbed a box of crackers and left the kitchen. James took a deep breath. He was not going to be heartbroken over this. He didn't want love his best friend, so he would make himself got over these feelings. James decided he would do whatever it took to no longer love Carlos. James grabbed his keys and grabbed a handful of cash out of Mrs. Knights secret emergency drawer. James was going to go fuck as many women as it took until he no longer loved Carlos. He just hoped he had enough money.

* * *

Logan sniffed as he pulled his arms around himself tighter. He didn't know what to do anymore. Kendall and he always fought now, and Logan didn't even know over what! Mainly he just yelled in the heat of the moment things at the blonde. He couldn't help it though. He didn't want anyone's help. He didn't want anyone around him. He just wanted to be by himself. Like he was now...

"Logie?" a voice asked from behind him. Logan buried his face further into his knees. He didn't want to talk to him right now. He didn't want to see him. He just wanted some time to think. "Logan... Logan, look at me!" Logan looked up to meet vivid, emerald green eyes. "I know we've been fighting a lot lately, but I want it to stop. I love you, I don't want to fight anymore! You mean everything to me, and every time we argue and you storm out I feel like a piece of my heart is ripped out. If we keep going I'm not going to have a heart left-" Kendall was cut off by a pair of plump lips pressed against his own. Logan pulled away after a few moments.

"I'm sorry I've been kind of a bitch recently. I love you so much," Logan paused to give Kendall a peck on the lips, "but the murders have just been getting to me."

"Oh Logie, I think the murders are getting to everyone." Kendall whispered pulling Logan to his chest, being extra careful of the smart boys arm. Logan nodded and snuggled into the blonde. "Next time one of us is feeling overwhelmed or scared, instead of getting into a fight, let's make a deal. We will go to the other one and talk about it. Cry and hold each other all night if we have to, but no more fighting. Deal?"

"Deal." Logan smiled. He pressed their lips together to make it official.

* * *

Kelly walked into Gustavos mansion for the first time since he was murdered. She sighed as she gathered up a few of

his belongings in a box. Since Gustavo didn't have any family, or at least any family that wasn't just interested in his money, she had been stuck with the job of clearing out his house. As she worked, a few tears fell down her cheeks. Though Gustavo could be unreasonable sometimes, it seemed like Kelly could always get him to listen to her. It was almost magical. Like she had some kind of spell on her former boss.

Kelly swiftly wiped her eyes. She picked up the box full of Gustavos stuff, ready to get out of the deserted place, when she spotted a wallet lying on the floor in the middle of Gustavos bedroom. She bent down and picked up the misplaced object. After all the years she had known Gustavo, not once did she ever notice him carrying a wallet. Curiosity got the best of her, and she opened it. The first thing her eyes caught was a picture of four boys about seven years of age. She almost instantly recognized the four boys as being a younger Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. She furrowed her eyebrows. Gustavo wouldn't have an old picture of the boys in his wallet, especially when he didn't even carry a wallet. Besides, where would he even get the picture?

Then Kelly realized that there was an ID in the wallet. She was just about to pull it out when she felt someone grab her from behind. She let out a surprised screech. The attacker knocked the wallet and photo out of her hand before slamming her head into a nearby table. Her whole body slumped to the ground. Her vision started to grow hazy and her head was pounding. A man with a mask bent over her body and placed his hands around her neck. She tried to beg him to stop, to let her live, but no words would come out of her closing throat. He watched as the life slowly drained out of her, but at the same time he could hardly look her in the eyes. With the last of her strength, she reached up pulled the mask off his head. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I'm so sorry Kelly. This wasn't supposed to happen." he apologized as Kelly blew out her last breath. The murder grabbed the wallet and the picture. "I'm doing this for you." he whispered kissing the photo before putting it back where it belonged. He looked around making sure he didn't leave anything behind again before leaving the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the net chapter! The only reason Im updating it early is because I got so many nice reviews! So this will end some of your guesses of who the killer is! Please favorite and review. Now who do you think the killer is? (I only have one more chapter written, so I guess I better go write!)**

_CHAPTER 5: I'm Not Gay, But..._

Mrs. Knight pried the boys for hours, trying to figure out who had stolen the money out of the emergency drawer. None of the boys said a word the entire time. Of course the only person who actually knew what happened to it was James. And he had used it all. And he didn't even get to fuck anyone. After paying for the whole night, he was just about to get down and dirty with a beautiful stripper, when he couldn't go through with it. He broke down crying. She looked at him disgusted, saying she only fucked real men not babies. She took the money and left him to cry in the dirty hotel room by himself.

After several hours, Mrs. Knight eventually gave up, and told them if they ever needed money just ask her next time. They all promised they would and headed to work.

* * *

Hawk awkwardly stood in front of the four boys. After Griffin was killed, he had bought the rest of the rights to Big Time Rush. The boys obviously weren't too thrilled about that, but they went along with it though since Hawk agreed to employ Kelly so she could stay with them. And now he was stuck with the job of telling them that she had just been murdered.

"Hi boys. I called you guys in early because i have a bit of bad news." Hawk started. The boys waited impatiently for what Hawk would say next. "Kelly was murdered yesterday while cleaning out Gustavos mansion." The boys eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Not Kelly." Carlos whispered.

"Why would anyone want to hurt her?" Logan asked no one in particular. Kendall wrapped an arm around Logans waist as he himself wondered why anyone would go after Kelly. James just shook his head with disbelief.

"I'm, um, sorry for your loss..." Hawk said shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "but while you're here, why don't we go ahead and get started?" Hawk smiled making his infamous 'ca'ing noise. The boys looked at one another, then back at Hawk.

"You just told us Kelly was dead!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah...now let's get to work." Hawk replied like it was that simple, already turning to go to the studio.

"Kelly is-" Carlos started but Hawk interrupted him.

"Kellys dead. It sucks, but hey life can't stop just because she's gone." Hawk answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Kelly was amazing. She helped me defeat CAL. She was Bowl Head. She talked to me when I needed someone to talk to. Yeah, so she might have tried to steal my helmet, but she later apologized. I loved her as much as I love Kendall, James, and Logan! Kelly...Kelly was one of my best friends, and I'm not going to just go on with my life like she never played a part in it!" Carlos yelled. By the end of his speech, Carlos' face was red and he was breathing heavily. He bit his lip hard to keep tears from sliding down his face. How could Hawk be such an insensitive prick?

During Carlos' little rant, Logan, Kendall, and James were listening proudly. Their little Latino was the one who was actually sticking up for someone they all felt close to. James' heart fell at the second to last sentence though. It was hurt to hear that the boy he loved Kelly, Logan, and Kendall just as much as he loved him.

"I get it, okay? Now, let's get to work!" Hawk smiled clasping his hands together. Carlos let out a frustrated sigh, before storming out of the building. Kendall and Logan instantly stormed out behind him, but James was slightly conflicted. Why should he follow Carlos? He was trying to get over the boy.

"Well Jamez. Are you staying or following your friends?" Hawk asked raising his eyebrows. 'Jamez'. That made James' mind up for him.

"My name is James!" he replied, before he turned on his heel and swiftly followed his friends.

* * *

Hawk sighed as he stepped out of his car. He closed the door and walked towards his house. He climbed the three steps and dug around in his pockets for his house key. He might have just finished Big Time Rush. The boys were pretty mad at him right now, and he really doubted that they wanted to work for him now. How was he supposed to fulfill his dream of owning Big Time Rush now?

Hawk finally pulled out his key and put it into the door. He turned the knob and stepped inside his cozy little house. He barely had the door closed when something hard slammed into his skull. He staggered backwards, almost falling. His hands flew to his face and he felt something wet and sticky smear onto his hands. He watched as a dark figure cocked back a baseball bat before slamming it into his head once again. The blow effectively knocked the man out cold. After another hard swing to the face, the producer was dead. The figure pressed two fingers to the mans neck just to make sure he had gone to the other side. The figure wiped the bloody bat on a curtain before exiting the late Hawks home. Murdering people was almost getting too easy.

* * *

James lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He groaned. Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't it just be easy? Why couldn't Carlos love James as much as he loved him? Why?!

James felt his bed dip down and a hand was placed on his knee.

"I lied...well sort of..." Carlos said out of nowhere.

"What?" the pretty boy asked slightly confused.

"I'm not gay, but...I think...that... I think I love you." Carlos whispered looking away from the pretty boys gaze. James stared at him wide eyed. This wasn't possible. Something good couldn't be happening to him, could it? "James?" Carlos asked nervously. James uncharacteristically squealed and threw himself at the Latino.

"I love you too. I love you. I love you. I love you..." he whispered between the kisses he was giving the Latino, and the best part was that Carlos was kissing him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy :) Review and favorite! And :O no death and this chapter!**

_CHAPTER 6: Double Date?_

Carlos slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he felt strong arms wrapped around his torso. He carefully rolled over to face the person who was spooning him. He smiled at the still sleeping James. He looked so peaceful, like an angel sent from heaven. An angel sent from God to him. Why would God send such a wonderful man to such an inferior creature? Carlos would never be able to figure it out.

James opened his eyes and smiled softly at the Latino. "Were you watching me sleep?" he teased. Carlos blushed and ducked his head. James half-heartedly laughed. He kissed Carlos' hair until the boy lifted his head and looked at him. "It's fine, really. I watch you sleep all the time." the pretty boy admitted, a small blush making its way onto his cheeks.

"Really?" Carlos squeaked. James just nodded. Without warning Carlos threw himself on top of the other boy and attacked his face and lips with kisses. James laughed and kissed the energetic Latino back.

* * *

"Sh!" Kendall whispered placing a hand over Logans mouth. The brunette just rolled his eyes because he hadn't even made a sound. Kendall placed his ear against the door once again. "They're kissing! I think they're kissing!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. Logan smiled. He knew James and Carlos were secretly dating.

"Did you hear that?" they heard James ask through the door.

"Hear what?" At that, Logan and Kendall took off down the hallway toward their bedroom. Logan tripped and fell, but luckily he was able to get up without a problem since he no longer needed a sling for his arm. He rushed into the room as Kendall closed the door behind him.

"What took you so long?" Kendall asked.

"I fell." Logan replied looking at his scrapped knees.

"Aw, my poor baby." Kendall frowned pulling the brunette into their bathroom. He cleaned the scrapes and applied band-aids, even though it was needless.

"That wasn't necessary." Logan told the blonde as he threw away the band-aid wrappers.

"I know, but I didn't want it to become infected." Kendall whispered, giggling as Logan rolled his eyes. He was supposed to be the one worried about infections and bacteria, not Kendall. But then again, it felt nice to have someone care so much about him and to take care of him.

"You know, you're the sweetest guy in the whole world." Logan whispered brushing their noses together. "How did I get so lucky to be your boyfriend?" Kendall blushed a deep red. He cleared his throat slightly.

"You've got it backwards, _I'm_ the luckiest man in the world to have _you_." Kendall whispered back. He leaned forward stealing a kiss from the smart boy.

"They're kissing! I think they're kissing!" a terrible impersonation of Kendall pierced the air and successfully broke the two lovebirds out of their intimate moment. The two turned around to find a laughing Latino and a snickering pretty boy. Kendall looked at Logan and they nodded at each other. Kendall playfully growled before he shot off towards the two invaders. Logan quickly followed behind, chasing after his best friends.

* * *

The two new lovebirds of the house were eventually cornered.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Kendall asked pointing between James and Carlos. The two looked at each other and took a deep breath. James reached over and intertwined his and Carlos' hands. Kendall and Logan made a small 'aw'ing sound and giggled. They knew what was coming.

"Carlos and I are dating." James said confidently.

"I knew it!" Kendall exclaimed fist pumping the air.

"Hey! I knew it too!" Logan replied.

"Fine. We knew it!" Kendall repeated his fist pump giggling then kissing Logans forehead.

"I hope we get to be like that." Carlos whispered to James as Logan and Kendall shared a kiss.

"Me too." James whispered back kissing Carlos' nose making the boy giggle.

"We should go on a double date!" Carlos exclaimed as the idea suddenly came to him. Logan, Kendall, and James looked at each other and thought about it for a few moments. Kendall looked over at Logan with a raised eyebrow. Slowly Logan nodded.

"Sure, that sounds great." Kendall replied for Logan and himself. Carlos squealed and threw himself at Logan, almost knocking the boy over. Logan chuckled, and Carlos turned to give Kendall a hug as well.

"I love you guys." he smiled. "We are going to the movies, and out to dinner. Be ready by eight!" he told them as he dragged James out of the bathroom.

* * *

At eight o'clock the four boys all walked into the living room ready to go. They looked at each other and gave approving nods.

Kendall was dressed in a purple plaid shirt that brought out his eyes. He had on black skinny jeans and dark vans. To top it off, his grey beanie was resting perfectly on his head. He blushed as he realized Logans eyes seemed to be glued to him.

Logan was clade in a grey button up shirt that matched Kendalls beanie and a black vest. A skinny, light grey tie hung from his neck. He wore simple black boot cut jeans and his favorite pair of converses. And yes, he was staring at a very good looking Kendall.

James wore a white button up shirt and dark dress pants. He believed in being dressed nice on every date. He had a few bracelets on his wrists and a pair of dress shoes on his feet.

Though Kendall was looking pretty hot, Carlos definitely gave the blonde a run for his money. The Latino was dressed in his famous blood red skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. A pair of black vans were also on his feet, and a small smile completed his look. James grabbed the Latinos arm and led him out of the apartment.

"You look sexy." the pretty boy whispered into Carlos' ear.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Carlos whispered back.

* * *

The four boys walked into the semi-nice restaurant. Kendall and Logan slid into a booth while Carlos and James slid into the one across from them. Kendall instantly grabbed Logans hand and smiled at the younger teen. They had no problem showing small amounts of public displays of affection. However, since Carlos and James hadn't come out yet, they were forced to only give each other small smiles when their arms brushed.

The waitress walked over to their booth and took their orders. Logan ordered the chicken alfredo with a side of celery. Kendall ordered a simple cheeseburger with fries. James ordered the spaghetti and meatballs. Carlos ordered corndogs, but the waitress insisted that they didn't serve them, so he ended up just getting a personal extra cheesy pizza. They ate their food as soon as it arrived at their table.

After about twenty minutes, they were all finished and they were ready to head to the movie theater. Unfortunately, with this being a last minute idea, they couldn't rent the theater out for just themselves. Being gentleman, Kendall paid for Logan and his tickets, while James paid Carlos and himself. Of course since Logan and Carlos are still guys, they persisted on buying the snacks and drinks. Kendall and James eventually gave in and let their companions buy what they wanted.

Once everything they needed for the next two hours was purchased, they headed towards the room marked _Dark Shadows_ above the door. They stepped into the room and made their way to the middle of the room. Kendall sat down first with Logan taking the seat next to him. Carlos sat down next to the smart boy, and James sat down next to his boyfriend. They patiently waited while the million commercials played. As soon as the movie started Carlos started shoveling popcorn into his mouth. One handful completely missed his mouth, causing James to bust out laughing. Carlos frowned and stuck his tongue out at the taller teen. James stuck his tongue out too.

"You're so mean!" Carlos laughed slapping James pecks.

"Am not!" James replied slapping Carlos back.

"Are too!" This bantering went on for a minute with the both of them being completely oblivious to the loud shushes coming from the people around them. One handful completely missed his mouth, making James laugh. He frowned and stuck his tongue out at the taller teen.

Their laughter increased in volume, both of them doubling over in pain. They looked up to realized how close they were. James slowly leaned closer to the Latino. His eyes slid closed and his lips puckered slightly- Someone cleared their throat loudly.

James and Carlos quickly jumped apart and shot a glance around them. It looked as if no one was paying attention to them since they had stopped making noise. Good. James and Carlos gave each other a look before they settled in their own chairs. They looked over at their best friends to see Logan lay his head down on Kendalls shoulder and the blonde grab the brunettes hand. They just had to shove their PDA in Carlos and James' face didn't they?!

"Assholes." the new boyfriends muttered at the same time.

* * *

Once the movie ended the four boys made their way out of the movie theater. They climbed into the car, Logan and Kendall in the front and James and Carlos in the back, with no complaints on the seating arrangements.

Once they reached the Palm Woods, the boys made their way to their apartment.

"That was fun!" Carlos exclaimed as they piled into 2J.

"Yeah it was." Logan agreed.

"Well, goodnight!" James said as he grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"Goodnight?" Logan and Kendall called slightly confused.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked as the pretty boy locked their door once they were in it.

"Nothing, just showing you how much I loved our date." James smiled as he kissed Carlos' neck.

"O-oh." Carlos stuttered out as James bit into his neck. He pulled back and smiled at the already forming bruise. His lips moved to the Latinos and captured them in a heated kiss...

**-VERY SEXY SCENE THAT I ALREADY WROTE BUT I'M EDITING IT OUT BECAUSE FF IS A GIANT DICK AND WOULD REMOVE MY STORY IF I POSTED IT...DON'T WORRY IT WAS ONLY ORAL...AND OMG JAMES CALLED CARLOS PAPI...IT WAS HOT XD...OK ON WITH THE STORY-**

"Fuck Carlos, and all this time I thought all your mouth was good for was talking." Carlos blushed before slowly pulling James pants and boxers back up his legs. James wrapped his arms around the Latino, pulling him into the bed to lay next to him. "I love you." he whispered kissing the soft carmel cheek in front of him.

"I love you too." Carlos whispered kissing the tip of James' nose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the net chapter! Sorry for the wait :( Review?**

**CHAPTER 7: We're Dating**

"Today we are telling the world that Carlitos and I are dating." James smiled as he draped an arm around Carlos' shoulders and kissed his cheek. The Latino blushed and nodded in agreement as Logan and Kendall gave them approving smiles.  
"Great! I'm sure the fans will be so happy for you guys!" Kendall replied patting James on the back.  
"I hope so." Carlos muttered, a small hint of uneasiness flashing through his eyes. He silently hoped no one noticed it, but Logan did. Logan grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the other two boys.  
"They will be so happy for you. They were happy and supportive when Kendall and I started dating." Logan whispered, hoping he could reassure his best friend. The Latino pursed his lips in thought for a moment before a small smile spread across his face.  
"I think your right Logie. Thanks." he wrapped his arms around the smart boy, giving him a tight hug.  
"I hope everything works out for you two." Logan whispered in Carlos' ear.  
"I hope so too."

* * *

"Let's welcome Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos from Big Time Rush!" Ellen said to the audience and the camera as the four boys jogged onto the stage. The crowd clapped and sang to Windows Down that was blasting through the room. Ellen danced and hugged each of the boys as they walked up to her. "Hi boys." she smiled as James, Carlos, and Logan took a seat on the couch and Kendall propped himself on the arm of the couch that was next to Logan.  
"Hi." they greeted back.  
"So, Windows Down-" she laughed as the crowd cheered wildly, "Two million copies have already been sold and its went gold. That's amazing!" she exclaimed and the crowd screamed again. The boys smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, it's really awesome. It just shows what amazing fans we have. We do it for you guys, so thank you." Kendall replied looking from Ellen to the crowd then to the camera. Ellen nodded.  
"So how's the Summer Tour going?" she asked.  
"Its been going great. We are performing songs from both the Elevate cd and our first cd, so there's some of your old favorites and some of your new ones." James answered.  
"Yeah, and its way better than our first tour. Harder dance routines and stuff. Everything's stepped up." Carlos added. Ellen smiled and agreed before turning to Logan, the only one who hadn't said anything yet.  
"So Logan, how are you and Kendall?" Logan blushed and Kendall chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smart boys shoulders.  
"We are, uh, doing well." his cheeks flushed a little more.  
"Well good! Have you guys dropped the "L" bomb yet?" she asked teasingly as Logan covered his face with his hands. He hated talking about his personal life with other people. He tried his hardest to keep the paparazzi and the fans out of his personal life as much as possible. He believed some things just needed to be kept private, and his love life was one of them. Kendall knew this of course, so he decided to rescue his boyfriend like the knight in shining armor he was.  
"Maybe. Lets just leave it at maybe." Kendall spoke up before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Logans red cheek. The crowd 'aw'ed.  
"You guys are so cute!" Ellen cooed before laughing. "But i understand James and Carlos have some news they would like to share?" James looked over at Carlos then back at Ellen. He nodded before speaking.  
"Well Carlos and i have decided to try dating..." the crowd was silent with confusion, "each other. Carlos is my boyfriend and i am his." James wrapped Carlos in a hug, which the Latino gratefully returned. There was silence for several moments.  
"James..." Carlos whispered uneasily. James just held him tighter, kissing the side of his head. Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud uproar of cheering. The audience clapped and yelled joyously.  
"Jarlos! Jarlos! Jarlos!" was chanted throughout the studio. Carlos smiled making a cheesy smile spread across James' face.  
"Congratulations!" Ellen reached over and hugged the two boys. Kendall patted James on the shoulder and Logan gave Carlos a small smile. Luckily the fans approved of them dating, and that lifted a huge weight off Carlos' chest.

* * *

The four boys made their way back to the Palm Woods. Logan and Kendall walked into the lobby hand in hand, and so did James and Carlos. They passed the people who were staring and whispering about them. Then it was like an explosion. Questions, congratulations, and 'i told you so's filled the air. A blush painted Carlos' face as he thanked some friend who gave them support on their new found love. Everyone seemed okay with it, well except for one particular girl.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Camille asked looking from the pretty boy to the Latino and back again. James raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
"Well with Gustavo, Griffin, Kelly, and now Hawks deaths, maybe more publicity isn't the best thing right now." Camille elaborated. James just shook his head.  
"I love Carlos and I'm not willing to wait any longer. I want everyone to see that he's mine." Carlos blushed and giggled as the pretty boy pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. Camille sighed.

"Logan and Kendall are already together. A boy band with all its members gay and dating isnt really what people want."

"I don't care what people want." James sneered at her.

"James, you're the pretty boy. You're the one everyone looks at and all the girls go crazy over. Being gay... It's going to hurt your career. You shouldn't date Carlos." Camille looked over at Logan and Kendall, hoping they would back her up. Carlos sniffed a little. Tears slowly leaked from his eyes. He was obviously hurt by what the girl had said. James growled.

"You will pay for this Camille." James spat. He glared at the girl before turning around and dragging Carlos to their apartment. 4

* * *

Camille stripped off her clothes and reached a tentative hand into the shower. When she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped in. She sighed as the warm water hit her body. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some green liquid into her palm. Humming, she slowly messaged it into her scalp. She didn't even have time to react as a round of silver bullets found their way into her chest. Red water washed down her stomach to her legs and down the drain. She was dead before she even hit the ground.


End file.
